Marge
Marge was one of Michael Brody's teenage friends and the shark's seventh victim in the film Jaws 2. She gave her life to save Sean Brody, who she took a liking to when they first met. Appearances in Jaws 2 * Marge was at the beginning of the film, getting off of a boat with Andy Springer, and later participates in a water balloon fight, throwing a water balloon at Bob. * After seeing Sean Brody accidentally knock over a bucket, she sneaks up on him, asking if he was giving Michael Brody trouble. She also asked Sean if he would like to ride in her boat. He agreed, and they went in her Lightening, she then has a lot of fun with him. * She is very playful and loving towards Sean when they first meet, but when they and the rest of the kids are attacked by the shark, Marge takes it upon herself to protect Sean, and she does so with great courage and responsibility. * Later, her boat is knocked overboard by the shark, and both Marge and Sean fall into the water. Once it had been capsized, Marge got onto the boat, lifting Sean onto it. The shark rammed it violently, marking that he would kill Marge next time he attacked. * After destroying a helicopter sent to help them, and killing off the pilot, the shark rams the boat armada sending Sean and Bob into the water. Sean is lucky to be wearing a life jacket. *Marge looks for Sean, finally spotting him, bobbing up and down in the water. * Not bothering to take a life jacket, Marge honourably jumps into the water, swimming after Sean. They reach an overturned sailboat and Sean climbs the ropes on the boat, reaching the top safely. * The shark decides to leave for a few seconds and Marge desperately tries to get back onto the boat. Panicking, she says to Sean, "I cant get up!" She manages to partially, but slides back into the water. Sean grabs her gloved hand, trying in vain to pull her up. * The shark immediately approaches into view, and goes after Marge, the shark breaches, and gobbles her up. This is viewed entirely from behind, and we see only her right arm. Sean gives a terrified scream as the shark disappears into the water with Marge. Jackie, another teenager, screams hysterically nearby. Actor profile Marge is played by former Kodak model Martha Swatek. Personality Marge is very playful, loyal, kind-hearted, gentle, loving, friendly, selfless, and brave, for a girl. She shows her selflessness and bravery when she gives her life to save Sean from the shark. Trivia In early storyboards, the helicopter pilot would escape from the shark and save Marge from being bitten by the shark. This would imply that both the pilot and Marge would stay alive. However, this was not done, possibly for production reasons. Gallery 69898-9839.gif|Marge holding Sean Brody 047.JPG|Marge on the sailboat, seconds before her death 049.JPG|The shark preparing to devour Marge 024.JPG|The shark breaches, taking Marge. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shark victims Category:Jaws 2